The All Nighter!
by BlueOceanxo
Summary: Another Knuckles and Midnight bet! This time she's pulled Rouge, Wave, Amy, and Blaze into it! Weirdest night of their lives....and a pantie raid? Wow... You'll know about the bets if you've read the Spleen Cruncher!


**Disclaimer-I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters...but I do own Midnight!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey guys this is the house!" Scourge whispered to his comrades.

"Sweet." Predator the Hawk smirked and turned to Bark the Polar Bear.

"Let's go I ain't got all night! Fiona thinks I'm out at work which buys me up to about...10:00."

The three climbed into the window of Rouge's house. That night Rouge was having a sleepover with Midnight, Amy , Blaze, and Wave. At that moment they were in Rouge's pool, leaving their undergarments unprotected in their bags.

_In Rouge's Pool_

"So Amy, how was the trip?" Rouge smirked.

"Um..good." Rouge's smirk widened, "Rouge I have a boyfriend!"

"Not a very good one." Rouge whispered to Midnight. Midnight giggled.

"Don't say that! For your information we love eachother very much!"

"Oh yeah why don't you call him then? See what he has to say?" Rouge pulled out her phone.

Amy blushed.

Just then they all heard a noise coming from the house. They all turned to the house to see what was happening.

"What was that?"whispered Wave.

"I..don't...know."

Rouge began to dial a number on her phone, "That's it! I'm callin' Knuckles!"

"No!" Midnight took the phone from her, "We can handle this all by ourselves!"

Rouge grabbed the phone back, "I can't!"

_'sigh_'

"Hello? Knuckles? We're uh havin' a little problem. You wouldn't mind coming up here would you?...Well I think there's someone in the house...other than the people I invited stupid!...Ok...thanks...love you..bye."

"So what's up?"

"He's coming. He'll probaly be here soon too. I mean he only lives down the str-"

"Ok, so what's going on?"

"Hey Knuckles."

"Hey."

"Well, someone's in my house!"

"Ok! I'll go check it out!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Um...I'll go too."said Blaze

They all turned to Amy, "...Oh all right! I'll go too!"

_Back to the raid!_

"Hey Scourge! Look what I found!" Predator giggled, "...it's a bra!"

Scourge took it from him, "That's what we came here for genius!"

Scourge smacked Predator upside the head, "Ow."

"Let's see..." Scourge carefully examined the tag, "It's an A."

"A for Amy!" joked Bark. Predator laughed obnoxiously at his joke.

"Keep it down morons!"

"Okay...boss." Predator rolled his eyes.

Scourge punched him in the stomach, "Don't get smart with me!"

"What do we have here!" Bark pulled up a rather large bra from a drawer, "A double D?"

"Hmm, must be Rouge's."

Just then Knuckles burst in.

"Put that down sickos!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Is this yours Knuckles?" Scourge's two followers laughed at his remark.

"Shut up." Knuckles blushed.

Rouge ran up and grabbed the bra from Scourge's hand, "Give me that! You little-"

"Uh, uh. Say please." Scourge teased.

You could tell that Rouge was embarassed. "Pl-"

Midnight stopped her and entered the room, "Jealous cuz you can't afford one of your own?"

Scourge growled, "I don't wear bras."

"Well ya should!"

Scourge's comrades started to chuckle, "Shut up!"

"Sorry boss." They continued to laugh.

Scourge let out a whistle, "Well, well. I don't believe we've met before. My name's Scourge." he smirked and held his hand out to Midnight.

"To be honest, I don't care."

He took his hand back, "What's your name babe?"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

He came closer to her, "Well maybe** I** want you to." He put his hand on her cheek.

She swiped his hand away. "Oh boo hoo. Your so deprived."

His smirk turned to a frown, "I'll have my_ fun_ with you."

"Psst! Boss it's 9:45. Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Hmm." They all fled out the window. Scourge paused for a moment. "Well then, guess I'll see you around sexy!" He made a kissy face at her before disappearing into the darkness.

Midnight waited until she coudn't see him anymore before speaking, "What a jerk."

Rouge gave her a hug, "Thanks home slice."

"I can't believe you just stood up to **Scourge**!"

"Yeah?"

"**SCOURGE**!! You're luckily he didn't hurt you!"

"Okay, there is no way that some guy the color of a booger can do me any damage."

"Pfft! You'd be surprised."

"Well at least we solved the problem.

"Yeah with no help from Knuckles!"

"Hey! I did too help!"

"Hah!"

"I uh...busted down the door! And...called him out!"

"And got served!"

Rouge sighed, "Thank you Knuckles." She motioned the other girls to do the same.

"Yeah thanks Knux."

"Thanks." he replied.

_Back to Scourge and co._

"Hey boss I swiped a pair of panties!"

Scourge pulled his sunglasses down to the bridge of his snout, "YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE MINE!!"

"Boss! You wear panties?"

He turned bright red, "NO! THE'RE NOT PANTIES ANYWAY!"

"Pfft! Sure whatever you say boss!"

He swiped the underpants from Bark, "Give me those!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Woo hoo! So this is another Midnight and Knuckles bet, but I didn't feel like writing that part. This is the bet: Knuckles bets Midnight that she can't pull an all-nighter. She takes the bet and Rouge decides that she'll pull an all-nighter with Midnight and invites Amy, Wave, and Blaze. If Midnight wins, Knuckles has to jump up on the tables in the middle of lunch and sing, "It's Raining Men". If she loses, then she has to wear a moustache on she and Shadow's date at a fancy restaurant and act like a hillbilly guy:)**


End file.
